


The First Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow Season 4 Stories [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Felicity Smoak is Jewish, Fluff, Hannukah, first night of hannukah, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver celebrate the first night of Hannukah in their loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night of Hannukah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostgirl240](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl240/gifts).



> I’m going to do a series of ficlets for each night of Hannukah starting today and ending on the 14th of December, in honour of Felicity’s Jewishness.

* * *

 

It was almost sun-down and all that was left was for Felicity to come down the stairs and light the candle for the first night of Hannukah. Oliver had taken it upon himself to prepare everything while she was at work: he’d talked to Donna, who unfortunately couldn’t make it in time for the beginning of the holiday (but would visit later on)  about the recipe for the [Latkes ](http://www.matkonim.sane-way.com/image/users/3139/ftp/my_files/Silvie/%20%20%20LevivotHanuka%20Silvey.jpg)Felicity’s grandmother used to make her; he’d gone to the Jewish shop in the north part of Star City and bought her [Sufganiyot](http://www.tablespoon.com/-/media/Images/Articles/PostImages/2012/12/week2/2012-12-06-sufganiyot-p5363-580w.jpg), and Hannukah candles. He’d also dug up Felicity’s [Hannukiah](http://www.hanukkahfun.com/367/what-is-the-difference-between-a-hanukiah-and-a-menorah/) from the box in her closet. Everything was laid out on the table waiting for her. 

She’d told him that he could join her in the blessings after she caught him looking them up online, but Oliver had refused. The first night felt too special and she should be the one to do it. 

He’d just put on some quiet[ Hannukah songs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XPbf0bMqg4) when she came down the stairs in a bright yellow dress.

“It’s called ‘Festival of  _Lights’”_ she said in response to Oliver’s raised eyebrow at her choice of attire.

He leaned forward and pecked the tip of her nose. “Come on, time to light the candles. The sun’s down.” 

He pointed briefly at their newly repaired living room window.

All playfulness faded from Felicity’s expression as she took the box of matches, took one candle out of the box and placed it on the Hannukiah. Then she took another and lit it up

“Baruch ‘ata, Adonai, Eloheinu, Melech Ha’olam, asher kideshanu be’mitzvotav ve’tzivanu le’hadlik ner shel Hannukah” Felicity said slowly, and even though Oliver didn’t understand a word she said, he could feel the emotion radiating off of her.

She then lit the single candle on the far right and once she was done she placed the second one in the middle - in the place of the Shamash.

She murmured another blessing as she did that and even though Oliver couldn’t quite hear her, he could see her lips moving.

He waited for her to come to him. Not wanting to disturb her ritual and tradition. She did. She walked right into his embrace and he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

“Thank you for all of this. I normally just light the candles, but the decoration and the food that you made… it means a lot.” she whispered into his chest.

He kissed her head and stepped back. “I talked to your mom and even though it’s not a “real tradition” that you do on this holiday, I got you a gift.” Oliver told her with a small smile.

“You got me chocolate?” Felicity exclaimed brightly.

“That too,” Oliver grinned “but I also got you this,” he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and opened it so that Felicity could see. 

Inside the box laid a golden necklace with a pendant in the shape of the [Star of David](https://img1.etsystatic.com/046/0/10629835/il_570xN.736432995_dtwv.jpg), made of a bright turquoise stone.

“It’s delicate, vibrant and beautiful.” Oliver told her “Just like you”

“I love it.” Felicity whispered, “put it on me?” 

He did. 

Oliver brushed aside her hair and fastened the delicate chain around her neck.

Felicity spun in his arms and kissed him. 

“Thank you.” 

Oliver wiped a tear off her cheek and grinned cheekily at her. “Come on, let’s stuff our faces with Sufganiyot and you can tell me the story of Hannukah”


End file.
